


yielding

by kiyala



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Hypnotism, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: Shuuzo knew exactly what Rom needed, and that he'd gone too long without it.





	yielding

The lights were on when Rom got home to his apartment. He stood at the door, keys in hand, and sighed to himself. 

He was hoping for a peaceful evening to himself. He had a long week, and an even longer month, and he didn't have band practice tonight. All he wanted was to decompress, but that no longer seemed like a possibility. He briefly considered just going to the BRR studio and spending the rest of his evening practicing solo just so he didn't have to open his door, but that felt too much like running away to sit well with him.

Taking a deep breath, Rom twisted his doorknob and pushed his door open. He hung his work bag up, unlaced his shoes, putting everything in its right place before turning his attention to his lounge room, and his uninvited guest.

Shuuzo was sitting on his couch, lounging against the arm rest with his tail wrapped so perfectly around his side that Rom knew it must have taken him far too much effort to arrange just to his liking. 

"You're fucking ridiculous," was the first thing that came out of his mouth and he got a laugh in return, sharp and loud and grating. 

Shuuzo gave Rom's outfit a pointed look. "And this is coming from you, Accountant-san?"

Rom took his glasses off with a heavy sigh, hooking them on his jacket pocket. "Why are you here?"

He didn't bother asking _how_. He knew that Shuuzo still had a key to the apartment. It was a fact that they conveniently forget, until times like these. Rom wasn't interested in addressing it right now.

Smiling wide enough to bare his canines, Shuuzo tilted his head to the side. "Maybe I missed you."

"The real reason, Shuu."

If anything, that just made Shuuzo grin even wider. His eyes were gleaming, like he was holding a secret over Rom and delighting in it. Rom growled under his breath, wishing he could just snap at Shuuzo to spit it out, but he knew that the only thing that would achieve would be the exact opposite. 

When Shuuzo finally spoke, it came out lower than Rom expected, smoother, and the worst part was that he was still grinning. "You know why I'm here." 

Rom hated how immediately he responded to that particular voice. He could feel his knees threaten to buckle and it took all his willpower to keep standing upright. He knew that Shuuzo could tell just how much of a struggle it was, though. 

Shuuzo's grin was gone, but it had been replaced by something sharp and curious, like he still couldn't quite believe the effect that he could have on Rom like this. He always savoured the way his words took hold of Rom, slowly pulling him under until he was right where they both wanted him to be.

"Come here," Shuuzo murmured, reaching his hand out. It was so easy for Rom to do as he was told, stepping forward until he was standing over Shuuzo, hands by his sides. 

With a fond smile, Shuuzo sat up and took one of Rom's hands into both of his, thumbs stroking over the back of it. "Why don't you go have a nice and long shower, hm? You've had a long day, haven't you?"

"Yeah," Rom nodded slowly. He could feel some of the tension leaving him already, at the base of his skull. He wanted Shuuzo with him, fingers in his hair to massage the rest of it away, his silky smooth voice helping Rom relax. 

He wasn't ready to ask for it yet. He stood there, struggling against himself, longing for a shower but reluctant to leave Shuuzo so soon. He didn't know what he'd do if he returned to find Shuuzo gone because this was just another game that they were playing, that Rom was losing at. 

"Rom, shh." Shuuzo got to his feet, hands resting on Rom's chest. 

"I didn't say anything," Rom muttered, dropping his head to rest it against Shuuzo's. 

"You don't have to," Shuuzo chided. "I know you, don't I?"

That felt like a game that Rom was losing at too, but he didn't protest when it meant that Shuuzo was walking him towards the shower, unbuttoning his shirt as they went. He took Rom's glasses, leaving them on the bathroom counter, then pushed his jacket and shirt off. 

"Do you need me to tell you what to do?" Shuuzo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Rom replied immediately, feeling his ears burning. "Just go, Shuu."

He didn't mean it, and the worst part was that Shuuzo could tell. All it got him was a smile, and then Shuuzo was undoing his coat too, pulling it off and placing it on the hanger on the back of the door. 

"…What are you doing?" Rom's heart skipped a beat, but he didn't want to make assumptions about this. He didn't want to be wrong. 

"Come on," Shuuzo replied, stripping out of the rest of his clothes. "Someone needs to make sure you get all of that product out of your stupid hair."

"Coming from you?" Rom retorted, as Shuuzo's fingers hooked into his belt loops, pulling him closer. He stood there, watching as Shuuzo unzipped his fly and pushed his trousers down, then his boxers. "…Shuu…"

"Get in the shower, Rom," Shuuzo told him, but his voice wasn't any deeper than usual. There was a smile playing along his lips, hinting at his impatience, but he wasn't taking control here. Not yet. 

Somehow, that made all the difference. 

Rom took Shuuzo's wrist, pulling him along until they were both standing in the shower stall, foreheads resting against each other. Shuuzo reached behind Rom, turning the water on and laughing at the way he flinched at the spray of cold water. 

"Not funny," Rom muttered, biting back his own grin as he turned them around so he was no longer shielding Shuuzo from the water. He pressed Shuuzo up against the cold tiles, holding him in place by the hips. "Let's see how you like it."

"Mean," Shuuzo replied, reached up to stroke his fingers through Rom's hair, pulling it free from the gel that had been holding it down all day. His fingers were firm against Rom's scalp, his body warm and inviting as Rom leaned into it. Shuuzo hummed softly, tilting his head to the side so that Rom could nuzzle against his neck. "There you are." 

Humming softly, Rom shut his eyes and let himself enjoy the feeling of Shuuzo's fingers in his hair. Shuuzo was easy to be around, when they weren't arguing. It was easy to forget, when they fought as often as they did, but then this felt easy in its own way too. He could feel Shuuzo's pulse point against his lips and he mouthed at it, feeling the way Shuuzo's breath hitched at the sensation. 

"Rom," Shuuzo said softly, stroking both his hands through Rom's hair, until it was spiking up again as usual. He turned his head, meeting Rom's lips with his own and they stood there for a moment, arms wrapped tightly around each other. 

It was comforting to have Shuuzo holding onto him as tightly as Rom was, to know that this went both ways for them, that this wasn't just another game for Rom to lose. Rom pulled away, stroking his thumbs down Shuuzo's cheeks, watching the water in his hair pull it out of its usual style, weighing it down until it curled loosely against his shoulders instead. Shuuzo looked at him, eyes heavy-lidded, and it was the most honest he'd looked in longer than Rom could even quantify. It made it easier for Rom to trust him, and to prepare himself for what was coming. 

"That's better," Shuuzo smiled, kissing the tip of Rom's nose as they pulled apart. "You look more like the Rom that I remember, now."

With a snort, Rom reached for his soap. "I can't really say the same for you."

"You're just jealous that I make such a good blond," Shuuzo teased, letting Rom turn him around to wash him.

" _Jealous_ isn't the word I'd use." Rom kissed the nape of Shuuzo's neck, hands trailing down his chest and stomach. He held Shuuzo's hips still with a quiet laugh. "Y'know, if you keep grinding back against me like that, this is going to take a lot longer."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Shuuzo asked with a smile in his voice, but let Rom take control.

That was one of the things Rom liked about this. Shuuzo, for all his pushy and demanding ways, understood that Rom needed some control before he could relinquish it. He was subtle about it, but that was something that Rom was used to by now. He knew Shuuzo well enough to pick up on the little things that went unsaid between them. That, at least, he hadn't lost. 

By the time they were both clean, Shuuzo was leaning back against him, eyes shut, shoulders relaxed. Rom exhaled slowly, feeling himself relax in return, and pressed a kiss to the top of Shuuzo's head. 

It was easy enough for Rom to dry off after showers, his tail thin enough that he could towel it dry. Shuuzo was a different story, but there was something relaxing about blow-drying Shuuzo's tail. It was familiar, from all the times Rom used to do it before, and he knew that it was something he was good at. 

The approving smile that Shuuzo gave him didn't hurt either. Especially now, when it felt so much easier to try to please Shuuzo. 

"Good," Shuuzo murmured, once Rom was done. His voice sent a shiver through Rom, from head to toe, and it felt too difficult to look away from his eyes, so Rom didn't even try. "It's my turn to take care of you. Come with me."

Rom couldn't even recall walking to his bedroom, but he was sitting at the edge of his bed, blinking up at Shuuzo. He was already so relaxed that he almost hated how easy it was for Shuuzo to get him like this. Almost. The irritation was there at the back of his head, but Shuuzo's fingers were stroking through his hair and scratching behind his leopard ears, and it felt far too easy to let go, to stop thinking at all so he could focus on how good Shuuzo's touch felt. 

"That's it," Shuuzo cooed. "Deeper, Rom. You don't have to do a single thing, pet. I'm right here. I've got you."

And Shuuzo was right. Rom felt like he could melt into Shuuzo's hands. He leaned forward, until his head was resting against Shuuzo's chest. He could feel Shuuzo chuckle as much as he heard it, the fingers in his hair stroking firmer. 

"You're so hard," Shuuzo murmured, and Rom bit his lip, only just noticing for himself. Now, it was the only thing he could focus on, the steady throb between his legs matching the way his heart was pounding in his head. Shuuzo hadn't told him to touch, though, and so he didn't, digging his fingers into his sheets to resist the temptation. Shuuzo chuckled, tilting Rom's face up so that they were looking at each other. "Do you want me to touch you?"

Rom exhaled shakily, nodding once. He spread his legs, putting himself on display the best he could, and Shuuzo laughed quietly, leaning in to kiss Rom hard, stealing his breath away. It felt mocking, but then Shuuzo reached down, the tips of his fingers teasing along Rom's barbs. 

"Shuu," Rom gasped, urgent and desperate for more. He didn't rock into Shuuzo's touch, but that was a close thing. 

"No," Shuuzo told him, teasing him with a feather-light touch, from base to head of his cock. "Wait."

Rom waited. It was easier, doing what he was told instead of worrying about whether Shuuzo would touch him the way he wanted. 

"I know what you need," Shuuzo told him, pulling his hand away. "It's more than this, isn't it?"

Rom just barely held back his noise of protest as Shuuzo stepped away, opening his bedside drawer and pulling out the bottle of lube. Shuuzo smiled at him, walking back to the bed. "Up. I want you to bend over for me."

Rom felt that he was going to trip over his own feet in his eagerness. He braced himself with a hand on the edge of his bed, using the other to pull his tail up, presenting himself for Shuuzo. 

"Good," Shuuzo breathed, stroking his hand over the small of Rom's back, then over the curve of his ass. He pulled his hand away, but it was back before Rom could fully process it, pressing one slick finger into Rom.

Rom couldn't even form Shuuzo's name, his breath rushing out of him in a low whine. Shuuzo hummed, sliding his finger deeper. He knew Rom's body, and how best to spread him open. 

"Down," Shuuzo murmured, leaning in to whisper the word, and Rom's legs gave out on command, leaving him to hold himself up with his arms. Shuuzo added another finger, pushing them even deeper. "You're so good. Isn't this exactly what you wanted?"

Rom couldn't even reply, his gaze going unfocused as Shuuzo added a third finger, curling them into him to tease his prostate. 

Shuuzo expected a reply. He grabbed a handful of Rom's hair, tugging on it hard enough to lift his head from where it was resting on his arms. "Rom."

Rom let out a loud moan, his eyes rolling back. His cock was throbbing as Shuuzo pulled his head back, and he didn't even try to hide how much he liked it. Shuuzo knew him too well to hide it anyway, just like he knew it had been too long since Rom last had this. Shuuzo tugged harder, painfully, like he was expecting more, and Rom tried to think, pushing through the fog settling over his mind to find the question Shuuzo was really asking, and the answer for it. 

"I need it, Shuu," he gasped out at last. "Need you."

With a fond chuckle, Shuuzo thrust his fingers into Rom hard enough to make his breath hitch. "I know you do. Why else do you think I'm here?" 

"Then _give me_ ," Rom begged, and he liked to think that he didn't sound too petulant, but Shuuzo's soft laugh told him otherwise. It didn't matter, when Rom was too far gone to take it back, but that was the exact reason why Shuuzo was here now, and no sooner. He knew Rom, for better or worse, and knew exactly when he needed this.

Somewhere at the back of his mind, Rom knew that it meant Shuuzo had gone too long without this too, but that was a thought that he wasn't equipped to explore in great detail at that moment, when all he wanted was to be fucked into oblivion and was so close to getting exactly that. 

"Hush," Shuuzo murmured, stroking his fingers through Rom's hair with one hand while he pulled away with the other, leaving Rom feeling emptier than he liked. Rom didn't even realise he was whining until he bit his lip to stop himself. "I've got you." 

Rom tried to believe him, but it didn't work until Shuuzo lowered his voice half an octave, leaning in so that his lips brushed against the shell of Rom's ear. 

" _I've got you_ ," he repeated, but this time the words sunk into Rom, weighing him down with the certainty they held until he couldn't fight against them any longer. Rom breathed out through his nose and relaxed, the way Shuuzo wanted him to without waiting to be told. 

He heard the soft huff of breath as Shuuzo smiled without having to look at him. He didn't turn to check, face tucked against the bend of his elbow as he felt Shuuzo's cock press into him, the tapered head, the smooth, velvet heat of the shaft unrelenting until it was all the way in, their bodies pressed against each other firmly. Rom could feel the gentle bulge Shuuzo's knot like it was a tease, and swallowed hard. 

"Mm, just look at you." Shuuzo sounded so fond that Rom couldn't help the pleased rumble that vibrated its way out of his chest. It earned him a soft chuckle, Shuuzo's hand stroking down Rom's back and to his tail, coiling it loosely around his hand. "You're going to sink even deeper for me, in five… four…"

It happened without Rom even having to think about it. It was like being submerged in water, surrounding him from all sides and leaving him feeling like he was floating with nothing but Shuuzo's voice to guide him through it, keeping him present enough that he could ride the wave of pleasure that came when Shuuzo pulled back just to thrust into him again. Rom buried his face further into the crook of his elbow to muffle his moan, until Shuuzo grabbed him by the hair again, pulling his head up. 

"You're making these sounds for me, darling, so let me hear them."

It was hard not to give Shuuzo what he wanted when Rom was like this. He could barely register his own voice but it didn't matter when he heard Shuuzo's approving hum against his ear, sending warmth blooming in his chest and spreading its way through him. He could hear the way Shuuzo was panting in time with his thrusts, the sound of it cutting through his haze because of the way Shuuzo was nuzzling against one of Rom's leopard ears, teeth teasing the edge of it. 

Rom could feel his cock leaking, dripping against the inside of his thigh and onto the floor. He knew he was leaving a sticky mess, but Shuuzo chose that exact moment to comment on it, his voice so soft that it sent Rom deeper, until he could only just make out the words, _like that_ , and, _good boy_ , and, _just how I want you_. Rom didn't need anything else, and this time, Shuuzo let him drop his head against the mattress. Rom didn't realise how harsh his panting had become until he felt his breath against his arm, but then it was gone again because Shuuzo was pressing his knot in.

"Shuu," Rom gasped out, his bedsheets tearing between his hands from how tightly he was gripping them.

"Almost there," Shuuzo cooed at him. "You're being so good."

Rom only remembered that Shuuzo was still holding onto his tail when he felt it being stroked, sending a pleasant shiver through him. He shut his eyes, letting himself sink a little deeper into Shuuzo's voice, letting the praise wash over him, bringing warmth with it that coiled in his stomach. 

"Just like that," Shuuzo sighed, gently scratching through Rom's hair and ears. He made Rom's breath hitch with every gentle thrust of his knot, pulling back until the widest point of it, before pushing it back in until it was snug, as if it was right where it belonged. 

Shuuzo's thrusts were getting slipperier now; Rom could feel the slick of Shuuzo's precum dripping out every time he pulled his knot back. It meant Shuuzo was close, and Rom tensed for a moment, wanting to lie forward on the bed to make himself comfortable, but wanting Shuuzo's permission more. 

He was lucky enough that Shuuzo noticed, chuckling softly, and it could have been genuine amusement, fondness, or both. It didn't matter to Rom, when it meant Shuuzo's hands were on him, guiding him forward, until the top half of his body was lying flat on his bed, Shuuzo pressed right up against him. The shift in angle made Rom cry out, clenching around Shuuzo, and that was all it took for both of them.

" _Rom_." Shuuzo's voice didn't have the same smooth quality any more, too rough and desperate, but Rom was already gone. Shuuzo came hard, his knot swelling to keep it all in place, and it took Rom a moment to realise that he was rumbling happily, his mouth open as he drooled against his sheets. 

Shuuzo stroked his hair, his tail, his skin, and Rom submitted to it, letting his eyes slide shut as he focused on the warmth of Shuuzo's fingers and their gentle touch, letting it comfort him. 

"Doesn't that feel good?" Shuuzo murmured, as if he didn't know that this was a level of relaxation Rom just couldn't reach without his voice and his knot. There was no smugness in his voice, though; Rom was too good at listening for it. More importantly, Shuuzo sounded pleased and he might have been pleased with himself rather than Rom, but that didn't matter either. "Isn't this just what you needed? I'm going to count you down, Rom. Come back in ten… nine…"

Rom let himself float for a little longer, blinking his eyes open as he heard Shuuzo's, _two… and one. There you are._

"Shuu," he murmured, alert, still bent over his bed with Shuuzo's knot in him. "You're a bit early." 

"Not at all," Shuuzo replied, a smile in his voice. "I wanted you awake for this."

"Oh," Rom said quietly, as Shuuzo slowly pulled out of him. His face heated as he felt the cum gushing out of him, and then again when he felt Shuuzo running his hand through the slick, smearing it down the back of his thighs. 

"Oh," Shuuzo echoed, gently scratching along the nape of Rom's neck. "What I wouldn't give for a photo of this view."

"Didn't know you had a death wish," Rom grumbled, pushing himself up to his elbows so he could glare over his shoulder. 

He found Shuuzo smiling at him, looking so fond that it threw him off balance for a moment. They were done here, from the moment Shuuzo finished counting. He wasn't used to the fondness, or the praise, or any of that unless he was under. It was easier to deal that way, and Shuuzo was usually better at switching that part of himself on or off as needed. 

Rom didn't know what to do, until Shuuzo leaned in to kiss him, so deep that it left him breathless, before pulling away with a parting bite. That, at least, felt normal for where Rom's head was. 

"We'll need another shower," Shuuzo hummed, sounding incredibly pleased when he added, "Especially you. Maybe I'll just have to take care of you a little longer, hm?"

"You don't have to," Rom muttered, trying to get back to his feet only to have them give out under his weight. 

Clicking his tongue, Shuuzo held Rom by the sides, helping him up. "Aren't you lucky you have me?"

Rom snorted in reply, but let Shuuzo guide him to the shower all the same. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but it was comforting to have Shuuzo's hands still on him. It was nice to know that he wasn't already halfway out the door, the way Rom had come to expect from him.

When they kissed under the steady spray of hot water, Rom knew that it wasn't quite a _thank you_ , but it was close enough.


End file.
